Stop the Wedding
by ShoeQueen
Summary: There's a wedding and everyone is waiting to see if it will actually happen. It's been done, but I had to toss mine into the ring. Shipitty, ship, ship, ship.
1. It can't be happening

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were, Sam and Jack would have been tossing out regs on screen.**

**A/N: This has not been beta'd so any mistakes or idiocy is purely my own. Minor spoilers for S8.**

~~~~~~SG1SG1SG1~~~~~~

Daniel watched the bride walked down the aisle looking nervous, like she was preparing to bolt. Her off white dress sparkled in the candlelight, but her face seem paler than it should for a woman in love. The guests watched her slow procession, saw her take several deep breaths. The groom stared straight ahead.

The music was some famous aria that Daniel couldn't place. It was haunting and seemed suited more to a funeral than a wedding. Then again, it was kind of appropriate he thought. This was a death in many ways. The guests on their side looked like they were all in mourning.

Representatives from the Tok'ra, Asgard, Knox, Jaffa and several other races they had met along the way were present, each dressed in what they thought was the appropriate clothing (or in Thor's case, body) for a Tau'ri wedding, but an aura of disapproval radiated from them. The looks from the other side were decidedly baffled by both the odd dress and obvious hostility. If Daniel hadn't been so upset by the fact that this was actually happening he would have found it hilarious.

Daniel leaned over and whispered, "You have to stop this."

"No," came the tight response.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is correct." Teal'c said. His voice, even in a whisper boomed through the chapel.

"No."

"Why not?" Daniel all but whined. "You know you don't want this. You know…you know you're in love with each other. How can you just sit here and let this happen?"

A heavy sigh. "I had my chance Daniel. I screwed it up."

"No, no you didn't" he insisted. "And you could make this all just go away if you said the word. Just one word: stop." His voice was getting higher and higher and several of the guests turned to look at him. He had the urge to apologize, but he wasn't sorry. This whole thing was bullshit. He knew it. Teal'c knew it. Jack knew it. Sam knew it. Hell, half the assembled guests knew it. "Come on, just say stop."

Eyes full of pain sadness turned his way. "Daniel, stop."

Bra'tac, who was sitting between Teal'c and General Hammond and looking like an extra from the movie _Shaft_, said in a voice that was clear to anyone within five pews of them, "Hammond of Texas, do you not have the power to stop this? You are the commanding officer, are you not? Order this travesty to end."

Hammond looked like he wanted to chuckle at Bra'tac's indignation, but the seriousness of the event kept him from doing so. "I'm afraid, Master Bra'tac that that does not fall under my jurisdiction. Believe me, I would if I could."

The groom turned and gave them all a glare. His eyes searched their pew and narrowed slightly when they rested on the one person they all knew he was seeking: the source of the discomfort in the chapel. Sharp eyes met his and then snapped forward. Daniel watched the look. The groom knew this was bullshit too. He knew it wasn't real love. Daniel had made sure he knew it. Cassie, General Hammond and pretty much everyone else who could did the same. Teal'c had been stoic as ever, but they had all heard him rumbling something about the stupidity the Tau'ri could display in matters of the heart.

"Please," Daniel said again.

"Daniel, believe it or not, I've heard every word you've said, every time you've said it and I've made my decision. If they're happy, then I'm happy for them." God, what a complete and utter lie. The words even tasted bitter.

Thor, in a holographic body that resembled a young Colonel Sanders, turned around and looked them all over. His disapproval of the proceedings emanated, even through the projection. He had made it clear that he was only there out of respect and friendship for the SGC, but refused to be happy about it. Daniel had considered having Thor beam them all out, but decided against it, considering the other half of the chapel had no idea what really happened in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain and a wild stampede and ensuing police reports of a disappearing wedding party and many of the guests might not be such a good thing.

Teal'c put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. The archaeologist looked at him in confusion and frustration. "Daniel Jackson, it is the wise warrior who knows when he cannot win." While Teal'c was right, Daniel had never been a wise warrior.

His eyes turned toward the figure dressed in white as she passed. She was almost at the altar. "Dammit, Sam," he whispered. "Please don't let this happen."

She climbed the steps and suddenly the couple were standing next to each other. Oddly, neither of them looked all that happy. The groom's face was pinched and the bride looked like she wanted to throw up. Daniel wondered how the hell it had gotten this far.

A/N: I forgot to say TBC!


	2. How did this happen?

Disclaimer: Still not my characters. :(

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It's made me write as quickly as I can. Minor spoilers for several seasons up to 8.

A/N: This chapter Daniel, who is sitting in the chapel, still very upset about the whole mess, thinks back to when he found out about the engagement.

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

Daniel remembered sitting in the commissary drinking coffee and looking over a stack of texts he had been trying to translate for a week when Teal'c came in looking uncharacteristically upset. Teal'c was practically unflappable. "Teal'c? Something wrong?"

The large man sat down in the chair opposite Daniel with the grace of a prima ballerina. Daniel never understood how someone so huge, could be so damn graceful. He was half Teal'c size and lumbered around like his shoe laces were tied together half the time. "Teal'c?" He asked again.

"Indeed there is Daniel Jackson. I have just learned some disturbing news."

Daniel nearly shot out of his chair. "What's wrong? Ry'ac? Bra'tac? Are they okay? Is there something we need to do? 'Cause I'm sure we can be ready to be off world in under 10 minutes."

Teal'c shook his head. "They are all well, Daniel Jackson. Your concern is touching. The news I learned has to do with O'Neill and Colonel Carter. "

This time Daniel actually stood. "What? Where are they? What happened to them?"

"Please return to your seat Daniel Jackson. Both O'Neill and Colonel Carter are physically fine."

Daniel sat and let out a breath. "Then, I don't understand. What is so upsetting?"

When Teal'c left, Daniel sat shell-shocked. He even let his coffee grow cold. How the hell could this have happened? Jack and Sam had been there for him during his lowest points and he considered them, along with Teal'c, of course, his family. They were his family. The only family he had left, and now it was all falling apart.

Daniel knew from the moment he first saw them together on Abydos all those years ago that they were destined for each other. They might not have known it yet, but he could see it. He saw it as they sat around the fire eating the last meal he would ever have with Sha're. He saw how O'Neill looked at Carter, with something like respect, and approval, tinged with a bit of fear. She was scary smart, so Daniel didn't blame Jack for being slightly afraid of her. If she really wanted to, she could probably come up with some mathematical formula that proved they all weren't really there and poof them out of existence. There was also a bit of yearning in Jack's look, though Daniel doubted Jack realized it.

For her part, Sam, who was in awe of going through the Stargate for the first time, smiled at Jack in a way she didn't smile at the rest of the men gathered around her. It was unconscious, Daniel was sure, but it was there, nonetheless. He'd studied them ever since and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would never be happy without each other.

Jack and Sam had spent the last eight years fighting their feelings and trying to keep them hidden, but no one could look at them together and not know they were in love. It wasn't the kind of love Daniel had with Sha're, the wonder and excitement of being wrapped up in another person who you never expected and weren't looking for. It was a love that was quiet within them, in the looks they shared, the simple touches, the words they didn't say. It simply was. And now it was crumbling to dust.

Daniel decided he couldn't sit by and watch, not that he had ever just sat by and watched, much to Jack's eternal frustration. It had gotten him into trouble more times than he could recall, but that never stopped him and it wouldn't stop him now. He all but ran to Jack's office.

"Come," came the gruff reply to Daniel's knock.

"Um, hi, Jack." he said, sitting down, and then standing back up. He had too much irritation running through him to stay still.

Jack continued to rifle through the reports stacked in front of him. As the silence stretched out, he looked up. "Something you wanted Daniel? Or did you just plan to stand there and look at me all day? If I'd known, I would have made myself pretty for you."

"I heard. About the engagement."

"And?" Jack asked. He looked back down at the pile of papers he'd been trying to make a dent in for the last week. He wasn't making much progress.

"And? Engaged? Engaged Jack?" Daniel threw an enraged look at Jack. "How can you let this happen?"

Jack tossed his pen down, clearly frustrated. "First of all, it wasn't my idea." Daniel gave him a quizzical look, but decided to file that away for later. "And second, it's none of your goddam business. Now, if there's nothing else, I have a ton of paperwork to do. Apparently if I don't get this all done by Friday, the world will fall apart and the Goa'uld will be free to invade, putting snakes into all our heads."

"But, Jack. Engaged?"

Jack looked out the window to the conference room and said in a quiet voice, "Just offer your congratulations to the bride-to-be and leave it alone, Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." Daniel slammed the door behind him and headed for Sam's lab.

She was sitting at her computer, several doohickeys, as Jack liked to call them, were scattered around in various states of repair. The computer flickered, but Sam wasn't looking at it. Instead, she was staring at a blank space on the wall.

"Hey, Sam," he said, causing her to jump.

"Oh, hey Daniel." She motioned him in. "I'm guessing you've heard?"

Coming to stand next to her, Daniel looked down at the diamond winking on her finger. "Yeah, yeah I did."

She smiled. "It was bound to happen eventually, you know."

"No, no I don't know!" He exploded. "I don't know how you two have messed this up so badly! When you and Pete got together and then Jack started seeing Kerry, I thought you would realize how stupid you've both been. You would finally see that you could never truly be happy with anyone else, and do what you should have done years ago."

The look in his eyes was so sincere it nearly crushed her. "Daniel, you know the regs wouldn't permit that."

"Screw the regs, Sam! This is the rest of your life we're talking about. The rest of his life. How will you stand it? How _do_ you stand it? How can you touch another man and know that Jack is touching another woman, and not feel like you're betraying everything? I would cross worlds to be with Sha're. I _did_ cross worlds, and I would give my soul to spend just five more minutes with her, but you two could have each other and you're just tossing it away. Do you know how angry that makes me?" He slumped down on the stool next to her.

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Daniel. I know how much you loved Sha're. It was different for you though. You had nothing between you. General O'Neill and I, we have too many years and too much hurt." Her voice softened, carrying a sadness Daniel had never heard before. "It's just too late. I've made my decision. He's made his."

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing will ever be right again if you two let this happen."

Sam watched him storm out and allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. Before he could get away from the lab he heard her whisper, "Nothing has been right in eight years."

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

TBC


	3. He didn't ask

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Darn it all.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It's humbling to know that you like it. **

**This is a short, but wildly important bit (IMO).**

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

Snapping back to the present, Daniel decided he'd had enough. He put leaned forward and was about to stand up when hand a firm hand pulled him back down. "Daniel Jackson, it is not your place."

"But Teal'c," Daniel said.

Teal'c shook his head sadly. Daniel knew the larger man was right. He looked desperately around at the familiar faces sitting with them. They'd all heard Daniel and while he knew each and every one of them agreed with every word, they also agreed that there was nothing they could do. This was up to two very strong willed and proud people and if they weren't going to stop it, then nothing in the galaxy would. Except maybe...oh, god, it had been so obvious Daniel thought he could have slapped himself. He'd known all along. _"First of all, it wasn't my idea." _

Daniel turned to the ramrod straight officer sitting next to him and whispered desperately, "It wasn't his idea."

"What? What do you mean?" There was a hint of disbelief.

The music had stopped and they all took their seats as the chaplain began reciting the traditional words. Each syllable stabbed like a knife. Or a Goa'uld pain stick. Only a thousand times worse.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

Daniel waved his hand around, trying not to yell. "This, all of this. It wasn't his idea. He didn't ask. _He_ didn't ask. Think about it. _He didn't ask_."

The chaplain continued. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The guests all seemed to be holding a collective breath. Everyone was waiting for something. _It wasn't his idea. He didn't ask. He didn't ask._ The words echoed like a klaxon through the SGC. _He didn't ask. He didn't ask._ Maybe there was a chance after all. _He didn't ask._

"For god's sake, if you're going to do something, do it now! Speak _now_ or forever hold your peace" Daniel hissed. "Just one word."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter stood, her voice clear in the vaulted chapel. "Stop!"


	4. Running away

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Blah.**

**A/N: I can't believe no one called me on the lack of pronouns in the first chapter. I thought surely that would give away that it wasn't Sam at the altar. For those who are confused, just hold on. Hopefully this chapter will clear some of it up. **

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

As one, all eyes turned towards her. The only eyes she cared about though were the unfathomable brown ones standing at the altar staring back at her. "Something urgent you need to say, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir," her voice faltered.

The silence that enveloped the chapel was eerie, though Daniel could swear he heard the bride whisper something that sounded suspiciously like _"Oh, thank god."_

"And?" Jack prompted. His voice betrayed no emotion and his eyes were dark.

Sam looked around at the people sitting on Jack's side of the aisle. They looked thrilled at the turn of events. Daniel was right. Everyone really did know. He was staring up at her with a big goofy I-told-you-so grin on his face, while Teal'c and Bra'tac looked as relieved as Jaffa could. Hammond looked like he was ready to throw a party. Siler and Harriman high fived each other and Harriman pulled a small book from his pocket. He was no doubt looking up the bets Sam knew had been made about them. The smile on Thor's face looked decidedly lopsided, like he'd gone to the dentist and was still suffering the effects of Novocain on one side. For a brief moment Sam thought she could help him work on the holographic program to make his expressions more life like, then stopped those thoughts. Now was not the time for science. She looked back at Jack, ribbons and awards gleaming on his blue uniform. She realized how long it had been seen she'd spoken. "Um, not here, Sir. Please." Her voice was much shakier than it had been moments before.

Kerry, standing next to Jack in her slim gown and veil looked over at Sam and then back at Jack. "Can _we_ talk in private?"

With one last look in Sam's direction, Jack nodded and they walked off to a room behind the altar. Sam gave a weak gasp and turned to flee the chapel, not caring that everyone was whispering. Daniel ran behind her. "Sam, wait!" She was suddenly outside and headed toward the parking lot. "Sam!"

She turned, tears not yet falling. Jack had not come to her. He had gone off with Kerry. "Daniel, please," she said. "I tried. He made his choice obvious. It's over." The finality of her statement slammed into him like a wrecking ball. He reached over to wrap his arms around her shoulder, shushing her and trying to stop the wave of grief that washed over her.

For Daniel there was no grief, just complete and utter anger at Jack. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry. I thought, well, I thought if you just said something, somehow everything would be better." He'd thought Jack would snap to his senses and realize what a huge error this all was. Sam had been engaged to Pete, but it hadn't been what she really wanted. What she really wanted was Jack O'Neill, but at that particular moment, Daniel couldn't fathom why. Jack was a selfish ass. He was marrying Kerry to spite Sam. To hurt her, the same way she had hurt him and it made Daniel want to beat the crap out of him. Of course he couldn't, Jack being quite a bit stronger despite their age difference, but Daniel was sure if he asked Teal'c, he'd give Jack the ass kicking he so desperately needed. Daniel made a mental note to talk to Teal'c about it later.

Sam was still sobbing in his arms when she looked up to see several members of the crowd spilling out of the doors, all looking her way. "Daniel, I can't stay. I can't face all these people."

Cassie, who looked ecstatic, and Jonas, wearing his biggest grin, probably at attending his first Tau'ri wedding, with the added bonus of seeing it disrupted, rushed over before Sam could get away.

"Oh, Sam," Cassie threw her arms around Sam, nearly knocking her over. "Sam, I'm so glad you did that. I was ready to rush the altar and end all this madness."

"It doesn't matter. All I did was make a fool of myself. He doesn't want me." She gently pushed Cassie away. "I need to get out of here."

Jonas looked behind them at the crowd of people headed their way. "Can I drive you somewhere?"

Sam shook her head. "Thanks Jonas, but I need to be alone."

"We're here for you if you need us," he told her and gave her a swift hug.

"You can't leave!" Daniel grabbed her arm. Unfortunately it seemed she was a bit stronger than him as well (where was Teal'c when you needed him?) and snatched it back, opening the car door and slamming it shut behind her almost before she was in the seat.

Teal'c reached them just as Sam pulled away. "You know, I could have used your help five minutes ago," Daniel said sourly.

Teal'c brushed off Daniel's surliness and said in his typical manner. "Colonel Carter and General O'Neill have much to speak of."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, speaking has never been their strong suit. At least not when it comes to each other." Daniel shook his head. "What do we do now?"

Cassie was still watching the road even though the car had long since disappeared. "Maybe we should go back in. Jack may need us."

"Jack." Daniel somehow made the name sound like the foulest of words.

"Come Daniel Jackson. We do not yet know what has transpired."

TBC (soon)


	5. Calm

**Disclaimer: The characters still aren't mine. Darn it all.**

**A/N: This should clear up a lot about why Jack was standing at the altar. Review if you like.**

* * *

In the small room, Kerry simply stared at Jack, who in turn was staring out the window. He looked as lost as she'd ever seen him. "Jack," she said softly, coming up to put a hand on his sleeve. He turned to face her.

"Kerry, I'm so sorry."

She gave a soft chuckle. "For what? This was hardly your fault. It was mine."

"What?" He swept his arms out motioning around. "How the hell is any of this your fault?"

Kerry sat. "Oh, Jack, This whole wedding thing is my fault. I knew you didn't love me. When Sam got engaged, you were just so devastated. It was like watching a dying man. The light went out of you. When I suggested we get married, I never in a million years thought you'd agree. When you did, it scared the hell out of me."

Jack looked at her curiously. "Then why?"

"Because, Jack. I thought I could be your lifeline. I thought I could keep you from drowning, but I couldn't. I was floundering in my own way out here and I supposed you could help me too. Jack, I knew I wasn't in love with you either, but you're a good man and I thought it would be enough, but it really wasn't. You're in love with another woman and I can't play second fiddle." Jack started to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you watched her at the SGC, Jack, with such intensity and longing it's almost painful to be around. Your eyes follow her. Your body naturally leans toward her. She's like the other half of you. Honestly, when Sam broke off her engagement, I was so thankful, because I knew you'd call ours off as well, but you didn't. You just kept going, stubborn man that you are." Jack noted that she wasn't crying. He thought a bride whose wedding was interrupted was supposed to weep in devastation, but Kerry was carrying on a conversation as if they were sitting in a coffee shop discussing nothing more mundane than the weather.

He sat beside her. There was nothing he could say that would contradict her. He'd felt like the world was crashing down around him when Carter agreed to marry Pete. He hadn't known what to do or where to go and Kerry was there, patient and kind and he thought he could fool himself into loving her. He couldn't though. She was a beautiful and intelligent woman, but she just wasn't the one. She wasn't his Carter. "We got pretty far here. Would you have gone through with it?"

She smiled. "I don't know. At some point I think I might have said 'stop' myself. Would you?"

Jack thought. Would he have gone through with it? He wasn't sure. He couldn't even really remember standing at the altar. He'd felt numb until he heard that one word ring out and then suddenly it was as though he was coming out of a deep fog. "I don't know."

"I have to tell you, I was almost ready to run back down the aisle. I think a few of your guest might have cheered if I had." Kerry was remarkably calm. She felt like she could breathe for the first time in a very long time. She cared about Jack, loved him even, but not enough to tie herself to him for life. If she did, they would eventually come to resent each other. He'd resent her for not being the woman he really wanted and she'd resent him because she couldn't be the woman he wanted. They probably would have divorced after a few years and that wasn't a future Kerry wanted for either of them. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Jack, you need to be happy. There's only one way you will." She waved him away. "Go, I'll take care of this. Your friends are probably ready to go to the reception to celebrate there not being a wedding."

He stood and walked to the door, but turned back and gave her a grateful smile before stepping through. "You know, some man is going to be very lucky the day he finds you."

"You bet your ass."

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

Jack took a deep breath. He felt…happy. He wasn't sure a groom, whose wedding had not actually happened should feel happy, but there it was. He left through the side door, hoping to avoid the crowd milling around the chapel. They were obviously all trying to figure out what exactly was going on and standing outside to see if anyone would run off was apparently the best way to do so. There was no way to get around them completely since they were between him and the parking lot. Jack sighed irritably. "Once more into the breach," he muttered before walking as quickly as he could toward his truck.

Jack was of course was waylaid by several very important guests, but managed to extract himself after a few minutes before he started saying things that might start an international or intergalactic incident. He knew everyone meant well, but talking to them was the last thing on his mind. He thought he could finally make his escape and do what he should have done years ago. His truck finally came into sight. Unfortunately for him, Daniel was leaning on it. "Geez," Jack mumbled to himself.

Daniel pushed himself off the truck and stood up straight. "Jack," he said in that sensitive-ponytail-guy way of his, but Jack was so not in the mood for it. Not that he ever was, but he wasn't going to humor Daniel at the moment.

Jack barreled past him and climbed into the cab. "No. Just no. Not now. Probably not ever."

"Honestly, Jack. You have to…" Daniel was cut off as Jack slammed the truck door shut. Jack and Sam really had that down, he thought.

**TBC**


	6. Saved

**Disclaimer: Still not my characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I will try to get back to you. This is a short chapter, but the final chapter should be up later tonight as my very own silver haired, military hunk (is it any wonder I think Jack is hot?) is due home from Afghanistan tomorrow for 2 weeks of R&R and I might be busy. :)**

**I do have another SG-1 story (Christmas!) almost completed that I will try to get it up this week.**

**This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

Jack sat in his truck in a gas station parking lot. Ater driving from the chapel he couldn't decide where to go. Carter. The sound of her voice in the chapel had swept over him like a warm wind. It had been the last thing he'd expected, and he realized now, the one thing he wanted more than anything. It had taken everything in him not to run to her and thank her for saving him yet again. She'd always been there to save him, even when he didn't realize he needed it.

Their relationship had been complicated at best, and he had fought his feelings for her for years. There had been a few slips, but those brief moments were some of his greatest memories. He remembered their time underground as Jonah and Thera. The mind stamp had made them completely forget that they knew each other, yet they had naturally gravitated toward one another. They had fallen in love, even under the most horrid of circumstances. His memories of holding her at night had carried him through the long lonely years since.

There were times when he'd wanted to tell the Air Force to shove it and carry her off and make love to her until she couldn't think straight. Since Carter was one of the smartest people he'd ever met, he was sure that would take a lot, but he was more than willing to try. Saving the world had always come first though, even if it meant sacrificing their desires.

Jack decided he honestly didn't care if the world exploded tomorrow if he could spend just one night loving her and showing her everything he'd never been able to say. If she would only give him a chance. There was so much between them, love, hurt, anger, sadness, misunderstandings and missed opportunities. He wasn't sure he'd be able to overcome them, but he was damn sure going to try. Standing at the altar with Kerry knowing that he'd never have Carter made him hurt in ways he hadn't thought possible. He'd been such and idiot.

Jack knew he had to see her. Had to tell her how he felt. Had to start what he hoped was something that would last. He swung his truck out of the parking lot and turned, not toward her house, but his. There was something he needed to do first.


	7. New beginnings

**Disclaimer: Still not my characters.**

**A/N: This hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading.** **Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

~~~~~SG1SG1SG1SG1~~~~~

Sam sat on her sofa, staring out the window. Her uniform was scattered down the hall toward her bedroom where she hurriedly pulled it off and changed. She felt she didn't deserve to wear the uniform after what making a complete fool of herself at the chapel. A very large drink was sitting on the table by her, barely a sip taken and ice melting. Sam had thought to drown her sorrows, but decided she didn't deserve the comfortable oblivion alcohol would bring. The clock on the mantle chimed the hour. Jack would be married by now. Her heart felt as though it had gone through the Stargate and not rematerialized on the other side.

Leaning her head against the back of the sofa, Sam thought of all the missed opportunities. All the times she could have told him how she felt. When days stretched out into years, she tried to bury her feelings deep in that part of her brain where she kept all the things she'd seen done and had done to her during the darker times off world. While she had been mostly successful at keeping all that packed away, Jack seemed to keep escaping. Of course he was pretty much a master of escaping, so it shouldn't have surprised her. When she started dating Pete, because she was tired of waiting and tired of being alone, she thought the feelings would magically pack themselves away forever, but they didn't. Instead they kept creeping out and making her miserable. She loved Pete, or at least the idea of Pete, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough. It was always Jack. Jack. The one person she couldn't have. She accepted Pete's proposal, but knew deep down that she'd never go through with it. It wasn't fair to Pete and she wished she hadn't hurt him the way she did, but it would have been far worse had they actually married.

The day Sam found out about Jack and Kerry getting engaged, she'd spent half an hour in the bathroom vomiting and another half hour crying. It was, until today, the single worst moment of her life, aside from losing her mother. She wanted to go off world and never come back. She'd seriously considered it once after hearing about the engagement. The people of Kelwona would certainly find a place for her. She could work with Jonas in his lab and help the Langarans build their defense systems and in doing so, lose the pain of never having the only thing she wanted. There would be no more earth, no more SGC and no more General Jack O'Neill sitting next to her at briefings and looking heartbreakingly handsome and completely off limits. It might still be possible. She'd talk to Jonas as soon as she could.

A banging on her front door brought Sam out of her planning. God. Couldn't they just leave her be? She'd embarrassed herself in front of several different races, high-ranking earth official, friends and worst of all Jack. She'd have to put in for a transfer, or just get out all together. She had enough time in to retire and then maybe she'd really head off to Kelwona. What did it matter? She wouldn't be Lieutenant Colonel Carter any more, she'd be Doctor Carter and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. The knock became louder and more insistent. "Go away, Daniel!" She yelled, not certain he could hear her from the living room, but not really caring. She knew Daniel meant well, but she couldn't deal with him at the moment. She could barely deal with herself.

The knocking became a banging and she heard muffled cursing through the door. Heaving herself off the sofa, she walked to the small entry and yelled again. "Go away, Daniel! I don't want to talk."

"Dammit, Carter, it's me. Open the door. " Jack's voice boomed through the hall.

Sam's throat closed up. She leaned her head against the door. This was worse than Daniel. She couldn't face him. "Go away, Sir."

Jack pounded again and it reverberated through her forehead. "Carter, open the door or I'm going to break it down and I don't particularly feel like going to jail when one of your neighbors call the cops."

"Please, Sir. Just go." Tears slid down her face as she pictured him standing on the other side of her door. She remembered him standing on the other side of a force field many years ago, looking at her helplessly. Part of wished she could see his face now, but another part was thankful she couldn't.

"I need to talk to you." When there was no comment from inside, he uttered a barely audible, "Please."

Fighting off a wave of panic and nausea, Sam cracked open the door. He was still in his uniform and looking every inch a General. Briefly looking at his eyes before sliding them back to the ribbons on his uniform, a much safer place to look than his face, she asked, "Shouldn't you be with your wife, Sir?" The word was hard to even say.

"Probably," he admitted, "if I had one." Sam took in a sharp breath and looked at his left hand. He wiggled the fingers. "No ring," he assured her. "Now, may I please come in? That lady peeking out her window looks like she's about to dial 911." His hand was on the door, and he could easily have pushed his way in, but she noted that he didn't.

Stepping back, Sam opened the door all the way and allowed him in. He walked to the living room sliding off his jacket and loosening his tie as he went. She knew he hated dress blues. Standing there watching him made her head and her heart hurt. He wasn't married. A small bubble of hope welled up, but she quickly tamped it down. He wasn't married today. That could change tomorrow.

Jack turned around and looked at her. "So, Carter, you have something to say?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm…I'm so sorry, Sir. I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean to ruin your day." She was looking past him.

He sighed. "It's okay, Carter. You saved Kerry and I the pain of getting divorced later."

"Sir?"

He sat and scrubbed his hand down his face. It was a gesture she'd seem him make a thousand times, and a small smile curved across her lips at the simple familiarity. "Carter, please sit down. It's been a long day and I don't want to strain my neck looking up at you."

She sat, but as far from him as she could possibly get in the small room. "Kerry must hate me."

"You know what? She doesn't. She said she was actually relieved when you spoke out." Jack looked at the ceiling and pursed his lips together momentarily. "You know, I think I should be insulted."

"I don't understand, Sir." That was an understatement.

Jack sighed and got up, sitting again so he was closer to her. "She didn't want to marry me."

Sam looked at him in shock. How could Kerry not want to marry this man? She wondered who at that moment was the bigger fool. "Then…"

"Why were we standing up there looking like we were about to face Ba'al in his torture chamber?" He completed her question. He'd been able to do that for years and she always found it slightly irritating, but also, irrationally, charming. In her mind it was part of the proof of their connection. "Because we were too stupid to do what we really wanted. Carter, I'm so sorry."

"For what, Sir?"

He reached for her hand, clasping it in his own warm one. She relished in the touch. They'd been careful for years not to touch too often, but sometimes the need was overwhelming. They tried to make sure they were never caught, though they were both pretty sure Janet had seen them a few times in the infirmary. One of them was usually on a gurney though, shot or stabbed or suffering from some strange alien virus, so that seemed to make it okay.

"Carter," he said softly. "You know who I am about talking about...feelings and stuff, so appreciate that this is had for me." He hesitated and took a deep breath. Sam knew feelings weren't really his favorite thing to discuss, and gave him his hand a light squeeze, letting him know that she appreciated the effort. Jack felt stronger through the small gesture and continued. "Carter, I'm sorry for all the wasted years. I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to fight for you. To fight for us. I've spent more of my life in the military than not, and somehow I let the military become more important than things I wanted and needed and I hurt a lot of people along the way. Especially you. And for that I will always be sorry."

"Sir," she started before he interrupted.

"For cryin' out loud, can't you just call me Jack?"

Sam hesitated. Calling him Jack seemed so intimate. Naturally she had done it in the past, but always in a moment of weakness when she felt she would die if she didn't utter that one syllable. She hesitated momentarily, but yielded. "Okay, Jack." She relished the feel of his name on her tongue. "You have always put others before yourself and taken care of your friends and your team. You made us a family. You shouldn't have any regrets."

Jack tugged her arm and pulled her to sit by him on the sofa, their legs touching. He needed to have her close. "Actually Carter, I only have one, and that is that I let so much time go by without telling you how very much I love you." Sam's heart pounded in her ears. She'd dreamed of hearing those words from him for so long and now, there they were and she didn't quite know what to do with them. "We tried to leave it in the room, but I couldn't. Every day I wanted to tell you. Every day I wanted to touch you. Every damn day for almost eight years. Do you know what that does to a man, Carter?" He quirked a grin and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "It's not pretty, let me tell you. Why do you think I'm so surly all the time?"

Sam appreciated his attempt at humor, but the day had been too emotional. "But, Kerry?"

"Kerry isn't you. No one will ever be you except you. No one will ever match you in my eyes or take your place in my heart. Kerry knew that too." He reached up and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. Both eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were splotchy. She'd been crying a long time. "You know, I hate to tell you this, Carter, but you have the ugly cry."

Sam laughed a little. It was sadly true. While many women looked vulnerable and soft when they cried, Sam just looked like one of those weird bug-eyed fish in Daniel's tank that he'd brought back from P5X-668. They were just about the ugliest and scariest things she'd ever seen. "I know." She leaned her cheek into his palm. "I made such a fool of myself today."

"Yes you did. A spectacular fool. The president was particularly impressed."

She groaned, "Dear god, I forgot the president was there."

He flapped a hand dismissively. "Yeah, well, you save the earth a few hundred times and apparently the president feels he should attend your wedding; or not wedding in this case."

"I suppose I should start clearing out my lab."

"Actually, he thought you were quite ballsy. We had a quick chat before I came over here. Of course I tried to get away as quickly as possible, but you know politicians: yak, yak, yak. Almost made me sorry I voted for him."

Sam breathed in the familiar smell of him. It wasn't heavy aftershave or cologne; it was simply the understated glorious scent of him. It gave her a thrill to be able to take it in without seeming like some insane stalker trying to get too close. She sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed the top of her head. "Well, that all depends on you."

When he didn't elaborate she turned her face up to look at him. His warm eyes glowed in the fading evening light. "How so?"

"It depends on how willing you are to have a crotchety, old, broken down husband who lives a thousand miles away."

Her breath hitched. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, for all his rambling and politicking, the president isn't such a bad guy, I guess. While he was going on and on, he made me an offer that would benefit both of us. Mostly. More of a politician's idea of benefitting someone I suppose. You know it seems like they're doing you a favor, but really they're doing themselves a favor." He could feel her impatience. "Crap, I'm starting to ramble like Daniel, aren't I?" Jack took a breath. "He offered me a job in DC as head of Home World Security, which effectively removes me from your chain of command."

"Yes. Yes, it does. A thousand miles away though?" She couldn't bring herself to ask him about the whole husband thing.

He shrugged. "I suppose I could always retire."

"No!" She practically shouted in his ear.

"Geez Carter, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm old. Quit trying to damage my hearing. It'll go soon enough."

"Stop calling yourself old." She chided. He was still as handsome and virile as they day they met and she wouldn't let him forget it. "You can't retire. There's too much work to be done yet."

He pulled her back down to him. "I know. But the thought of being so far away from you kills me. I've seen you nearly every day for eight years. I'm not sure I can go more than a week without you, which you know will happen if I go to DC and you stay here. I've wasted enough time, Sam."

Sam felt a hope that she had long since abandoned. "Well, maybe you could talk Thor into building us a beam transporter that goes from my place to yours."

Jack chuckled and hugged her tightly. "That's my scientist. Always thinking." She laughed and snaked her arm around his waist. "You know, you never answered my question."

She thought for a moment and smiled. "I don't believe you asked one."

"For cryin' out loud, Carter. You're not going to make me go down on one knee are you? I'm not sure I'll be able to get back up. "

"I don't suppose so, Sir."

"Jack," he reminded her softly.

"Jack," she repeated.

He put his hand under her chin and tipped her head back so they were looking at each other. He was momentarily mesmerized by the depths of her blue eyes. "So, are you willing to take me on, Carter? I know it won't be easy, but I promise to do my damndest to make you happy and thank the gods, not the false snake headed ones mind you, for every single day and night we get to spend together. Especially the nights."

Sam sat back and looked at him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. There she goes again, she thought. Ugly cry. "Jack, I would, and in fact have, followed you to the ends of the earth, the galaxy even, but taking you on would be the greatest adventure of my life."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

Jack pulled her to him, his face inches from hers. "You know, even with the ugly cry, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently, but when her mouth opened to his, his tongue swept in and all thoughts of sweetness and gentleness were lost. They'd spent years denying their feelings and suddenly there were no rules. Jack wanted nothing more than to drown in her. He slowly lowered her back into the sofa so that he was above her, deepening the kiss. He wanted to show her everything he'd felt for so long. He needed her to know how much she meant to him. He nipped her lips and trailed his mouth to her ear and down her neck before returning to kiss her even deeper. The fact that this gorgeous woman, who had been the center of his fantasies for so long was finally his, was almost too much. He wanted to kiss her forever. When his brain finally screamed for oxygen, he pulled away and stared down at her.

"Wow," she said, a bit dazed, her blue eyes dreamy with satisfaction. "That was something."

He smiled sheepishly as he shifted so they were on their sides pressed against each other on the sofa. "Well, I had a lot of time to work on it during that whole time loop thing."

Her eyes widened as his statement sunk in. "You didn't!"

"Every chance I got, Carter. Every chance I got." He thought back to those many days, or rather one day, that he lived over and over and how very many times he kissed Carter. It made every loop worth it, just to feel her against him and taste her. Even if she didn't remember it, he had never forgotten.

"What do we do now?"

"Justice of the Peace?" He suggested, pressing his lips to hers for a soft, quick kiss. "Dress uniforms are awfully uncomfortable."

She shook her head. Typical Jack. "No way, General. This is the only time I ever plan to do this and I plan to do it right. Besides, how can we deny our friends the opportunity to see the aliens dressed up again?"

He considered that for a moment. "That would be a shame. I think the Nox clearly won the prize for most original dress. They looked like something we would have seen back when we were in 1969. I always knew they were hippies." He kissed her again. "If that's what you want, I'm willing to don my blues again. You know I've never been able to deny you anything. All you ever had to do was ask. Always."

They sat for a while just relishing in the happiness they felt when Jack suddenly sat up. "I forgot something. Wait here." He jumped up and ran out the door. For a moment Sam thought she had been dreaming and that he'd never been there. When he came back through the door she let out an audible sigh of relief. "As much as I wanted to run straight to you, I knew there was something I had to do first. I was hoping things, well that they would go well, so I stopped by my house and picked this up." He opened his hand to reveal an antique looking ring. "It belonged to my great-grandmother and my dad gave it to my mother when they got engaged. I thought maybe you, I don't know, would like it." His voice was anxious.

Sam looked at the delicate ring in his hand. It was a deep antique silver color and covered with an intricate swirl pattern that included tiny diamonds surrounding a larger sapphire. It was truly stunning. She looked at him questioningly. "I didn't give it to Sarah. She wanted a new ring and Kerry never wore it," he assured her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I couldn't give this to her because the blue reminded me too much of your eyes. This ring was meant for you and only you."

Sam held out her hand and let him slide the ring on. "Jack, it's perfect." She kissed him gently before looking back at the ring on her finger. "Thank you."

"Hey, you think we could get wedding bands made out of naquada?"

She looked puzzled. "Naquada? Why naquada?"

"Well, that's the strongest medal in the galaxy, right? Nothing can break naquada, just like all the years have never broken my feelings for you."

"Jack O'Neill, you're a softy."

He grinned wickedly. "For your sake, you'd better hope not. And for my sake, I hope we find out sooner rather than later."

Even with all the years she'd known him and all that they'd been through together, Sam still blushed. She hoped they'd find out very soon, like within the next ten minutes soon, but wasn't about to admit that. She cast her eyes down, not able to look at the smirk she knew he must have on his face at her embarrassment.

"Hey, hey," he put his hand under her chin, bringing her face up. "Don't start getting modest on me now, Carter. I've got plans for later and believe me," he leaned in and kissed her softly, "they involve a lot less talking a whole lost less clothing."

Sam kissed him again. "I think I can handle that."

"Good, because if I have my way, you won't need clothes for at least a week."

She blushed again. "But what about when Daniel and Teal'c show up? You know they will eventually." Sam was surprised Daniel hadn't already been there.

"Well, I can always shoot them. I have my side arm." Sam stifled a giggle at the memory that brought up, causing Jack's eyes to twinkle. "Carter, you dirty minded woman." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her again. "You know the only part of the whole non-wedding I'm sad about?"

"What?" She had stiffened slightly.

"All that cake is going to go to waste. Shame really."

Relaxing against him again, she laughed. "I promise we will have the biggest cake I can possibly get. Any flavor you want."

"You get me, Carter. It's one of the many reasons I love you." He kissed her softly. "Now, what do you say we remove some of these clothes? I think we both have entirely too much on for what I have in mind." His fingers trailed softly down her neck and stopped at the edge of her tank top.

"And what did you have in mind, Sir?"

"Jack." His mouth followed the path his fingers had just taken.

"Jack," she gasped as his tongue dipped into the swell between her breasts.

He smiled against her skin. "On second thought, if you'd like to call me 'sir' in bed, I think I might like that."

Sam laughed and pulled his head up to hers. "Anything you want, Sir. Anything you want."

Jack kissed her deeply. "I'm counting on, Carter."

Fin

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. In case you were wondering, I got the idea while listening to the sublime Etta James song "Stop the Wedding." It's about a woman watching the man she loves marry another woman. There are so many stories about Sam almost getting married and it made me wonder what would happen if Sam called off her wedding, but Jack had gotten engaged and she had to watch _him_ get married.**

**If you've never listed to Etta James, you are missing out. Go youtube some of her stuff. You will not regret it. **

**I am currently working on some other stories that I'm hoping to post soon. Hope you'll read.**


End file.
